


【赫海】  这个他  03

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [3]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  03

3  
三环的酒吧街离学校只有半小时车程，卖的都是掺了水的假酒价格自然低，去的一般都是年龄相仿的学生。后来他这么跟李赫宰解释的时候，对方捏着他鼻头说，掺了水你不也是一杯倒。

轻车熟路地，李东海帮着朋友们搭上几个冲着自己来的冶艳女人。挤到吧台前点完酒，便找了个借口淌过人流走出酒吧，转身钻进了旁边的24小时便利店里。它夹在刻意装潢灰暗的夜店门脸中，在暗夜中闪烁出最高瓦数的灯光，执意跟四周达到最大对比，却像是在蒸腾冲撞的不安里，孑然而立的安全岛屿。夜深时刻店内外站立着的人并不比夜店里少，那些在幽暗中协商的难耐者，或者需要光亮见识真面目的审察者，还有独自持有清醒却依旧试图往一团混沌中寻找答案的躁动者，买一包烟一瓶水一支雪糕甚至一盒套，然后借着店面的光源继续在不同夜店门口聚集发愣。

不知道是为什么来——实在无聊还是过分有趣，李赫宰说。那你呢，东海扳过他的脸直视着问。跟对性的态度一样，不知道是因为无知而迫切，还是食髓知味所以沉迷，他似乎避而不答。东海摸着他脖子上硬硬的发根望着他笑，你听起来真的像老师了。

这几爿夜店跟这家711的旁边，是一间最近刚开张的gay bar，它是李东海此行的目的。但是他仿佛明白自己一落腿便会招来蜂蝶，也可能有去无回。心理上还需要预备估计。便利店里铺满了白炽灯，电流穿过灯管隐隐作响。拐到角落里的转角镜前，看向自己的眼，12点半了，鼻子边冒起一颗小痘，眼下漫出两圈紫色，可眼睛还是沁着水，明净清浅，淡然无色。左手从热饮的保温箱里摸出一厅咖啡。望了下排队结账的长龙，拉开了罐头咽下大半，铝罐导热快，靠近热源的部分滚烫异常而另一面则透露着初秋的凉意，矛盾斗争得跟喝它的人一样。漫长的夏天终于要过去了，东海想。

排到他结账的时候，店内店外已经见证了不少故事，来自所谓爱情的嘶吼和告饶，烂醉和凶横之徒的拳脚相向，还有那些浓妆艳抹却拒人千里的乖戾儿们。谢绝了几个来路不明的示意，把空的咖啡罐子递到收银台上，他伸手去掏牛仔裤口袋，才反应过来出门前换了条没口袋的裤子，那钱跟手机都在朋友那里。东海心里暗自笑自己，就这点本事还闯荡江湖呢，这就是自己的准备？一团火气从胸腔里直升到脸上来，正准备跟收银小哥卖乖告饶，身后的队伍里伸出一只手来把一盒口香糖推到罐子旁，“一起的”，掏出手机划出了付款码，一气呵成又不由分说地顺便把他右半身框在怀里，左手轻轻往前推了下他的左肩，那人鸭舌帽压低到跟眼睛持平，帽檐正好戳过东海发漩上方，那里刻意打过发胶后的软毛顶端微微耸立。东海闻到他身上一阵熟悉的淡香，看见他粉白的右臂上肌肉隆起，深蓝色的棉质短袖衫衣角，军绿色工装马裤，vans的基本款鞋里的滑板袜不抢眼地好看。还没等他抬头道谢，空罐头被扔进了店内的垃圾箱里，前肩撞在他后肩，“走吧”。

低下头挤出便利店，老远便看到对面马路口打车的室友，李东海疾步走上去，对方把脸上的肉挤在一处笑着指了指怀里醉醺醺的女孩，这就要带人走了，把钱包跟手机给你。

回来再想找那鸭舌帽，人已经不见了。东海甚至回到拥挤的夜店里，上下两层楼地搜寻了一番。回到室外又笑自己，这种事何其多，烟花之地转瞬的相遇四处可摘，自己又何曾少取。胸门微微沉降，一片躁乱。他抓着手机和钱包，颇感无趣地考虑要不要直接回去。时过1点，街面卷起风来，两鬓的碎发开始不受发胶控制地微微振动。他皱皱眉头，举起手机来叫uber，接起电话不耐烦地随意转动身体巡视四周，眼角正扫见一双打量的眼睛——一个男孩正举着啤酒瓶歪着笑颜看他，一头扎眼的金色顺毛下，是类似的深蓝棉质t跟军绿工装裤。

他脑中的钟敲了一下，男孩深深凹陷的眼窝中天蓝的眼睛圆鼓鼓的，双眼皮太深了，东海想。他看了眼约车软件上显示的估计到达时间。抬头来，先是扬眉看他又扯起笑来垂眼低下，随即抬脚往远处街口没有光亮的地方走去。蓝色的男孩叮当一响扔掉了手上的空酒瓶，跟了上去.

东海想起那姐姐以前说的，男人跟女人没有不同，一样的勾搭程序。至于后来李赫宰听说这话，只是咧开嘴干笑道，李东海哪还用掌握这技术。

在整条街巷最暗处转身，东海听到男孩的脚步逐渐接近，伸手捏住对方的胳膊把他推到了墙壁上，微光中看准了对方的嘴唇便附上去，男孩笑开来回应，手上蹭起来伸进东海的条纹衬衫里去揉他腰边的细肉，东海登时感到有点错位，腰部是自己最喜欢的地方——摩挲到纤细的腰肢，偶尔或能触到用力时牵拉的浅浅腹肌，可以轻易使他血脉怦张。他伸手去拍开对方的动作，用力挟住手腕压到墙上，掀开了深蓝色的短袖，直白地去触碰腹肌和掐捏腰侧。他突然就体会到了跟以前的不同，对方的唇舌不似女人柔软，却因为有力而更方便缠绕吸吮，他听见比过去更清晰地水舌声响，他觉得有趣；对方的身体也不会那般娇弱而易于掌控，在一致的意图下属于力量的博弈发生在暗夜的暗影中，他知道自己赢了，仿佛猛兽即将食用战利品的征服快意散发在风中，是雄性的费洛蒙。

捕捉到此而被激发起反应的，还有站在便利店前吹开泡泡糖的这一人，帽沿下一双眼深不可哀。手臂上的肌肉轻微抖动，他拾起脖子上挂着的眼镜架在鼻梁上，眼睛紧闭了一下后望向暗处，银色的镜框反射着店内的灯光。


End file.
